User talk:Horrofan664
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Street Patrol: The Lost Episode page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 21:55, October 15, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 00:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) User Submission category on pastas This is not what is meant by updating User Submissions. You have to find User Submissions, read the rules and update that accordingly. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 05:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) You're tearing me apart, Lisa! 22:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Also, if you're not VCROC or admin, please refrain from adding the 'weird' category to pages. I know it sounds weird (haha) but hey, rules are rules. Thanks. You're tearing me apart, Lisa! 22:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Hope You Get This :D That Disney Catacombs story is great! I personally think it deserves more commenting on, but hey, you got 3 so far, so that's good! Haha! Anywho, I was wondering if it'd be okay if I narrated this for a video. Naturally, I'd give you credit, and link the story so that others could check it out. Sound good? If so, just message me on my talk page :) Hope you get this, and I look forward to seeing more stories from you soon :D Marsh0l0mew (talk) 05:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC)